jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dimitri Guzzo
Dimitri Guzzo is a recruitable character in Jagged Alliance 2. One of the remaining rebels loyal to Miguel Cordona and the Chivaldoris, he is first encountered outside the safehouse bunker in Omerta. While otherwise unyielding, he can be persuaded by Fatima to let your merc squad pass. Background/Location A simple man of uncomplicated needs, Dimitri was a resident of Cambria before the war and the rise of Deidranna 's regime. He joined the rebels led by Miguel Cordona after the Queen's rise to power, and now acts as a guard. He despises oppression, and is particularly sickened by the subversive and tyrannical tactics used to keep the citizenry in line, such as the use of civilian plants as spies amongst the populace. Dimitri can be recruited once you get food from Drassen to Omerta (after talking with Father Walker) during the quest Food from Father Walker. Dimitri used to have a job at Cambria University, washing windows. He also has a sister living somewhere in Arulco, likely in Cambria. His low opinion of Stephen Rothman is likely due to Rothman's past work defending foreign mining interests - especially given the mineral nature of Deidranna's interest in occupying the country. Equipment *Desert Eagle *.357 Magnum Magazine *Steel Helmet *Flak Jacket *2x Throwing Knife Skills and stats *Throwing (expert) *Throwing (v1.13) *Demolitions (v1.13) Relationships Likes *Miguel Cordona *Carlos Dasouza Liked by *Miguel Cordona *Carlos Dasouza *Ira Smythe Dislikes *Stephen Rothman Quotes *''"Me, I am guard. It is what I do best."'' *''"I forget. I forget, again"'' *''"Good! We will all die together." (spotting multiple enemies)'' *''"I miss my sister." (low morale)'' *''"You will pay for your mistake with your life!" (attacking another rebel with a non-rebel merc)'' Notes Dimitri is a better shot than his fellow rebel Ira. He is also very useful for repairing your equipment, although he comes with neither Tool Kit nor Locksmith Kit, and will need to be provided one second hand. While low DEX makes him less effective in mechanical tasks when compared to other local recruitables such as Maddog or Dynamo, he makes up for it with efficiency in combat. Just as Ira, Dimitri will reveal information about your current location, most notably each sector of Alma. Unlike Ira though, his comments occur right when entering a location without the need of having to clear the sector or the entire city. He is an expert in Throwing, useful for instantly killing unsuspecting enemies at night. He has low wisdom, so he will improve slowly and his starting stats are pretty much all he will be during the course of the game, unless you train him a lot. He has a quirk where he sometimes forgets orders and the order must be repeated. Happily this only happens in real time movement, not combat or while traveling where it could be a problem. Like all of the rebels recruited from Omerta, Dimitri will turn on you if you attack him or any of his fellow rebels in the same sector. This will drop him from your squad, and he will not stop until either your squad or he are dead. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Omerta Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Mercenaries